the revenage of super android 13 and 12 saga part 2
by masterreader 26
Summary: A disclaimer is generally any statement intended to specify or delimit the scope of rights and obligations that may be exercised and enforced by parties in a legally recognized relationship. It is used a way of avoiding copyright claims and to acknowledge to oringnall dragonball z and super and gt [so wed fuder do hop you inyo this]


Chapter 2 the angry androids on glacier

They all thought that it was over. That the threat of anymore of Dr. Gero's experiments have finally ended, but they thought wrong. A new group of killer androids has awoken and a new threat worst than anything they have ever faced is approaching. Their only hope lies within the youngest son of Goku, Goten. Also this story take plase after the tournament of power and byfor new broly movie i hop you in jow it guys

* * *

The Unknown Threats "remember what have all have do again my little babies said"

the red long haired woman looking wed evil smirk on her face.

O that job yay i nowe boss but let my fink first oke as he start to fink.

"hmm, Goku and Niro they sound like real treats for ose why have to by carfull about dealing wed them!

Blue bionic man rube his back with his eyes closed thinking about Goku and Niro being some type of dangerouse creatures to deal wed.

Yeah they are real dangerous treats right bionic blue losere ore bionica ass licker you sound justlike that one guy from that band wed that song call im blue (da ba dida he is a loser and a reject just like you are"

said the robo cop guy laughing at blue bionic guy.

the blue bionic guy turned to him with anger in his eyes and threw an power full energy fist witch was the same move jiren just at goku at tournament bof power call power rush at robocopguy face.

which made robocopguy fall into the icy waters.

Then the boss scream angry tot he blue boinic guy and said

"2, stop being mien tot o your little brother ore eles you nowe what will hapen to you'

Then she turn her face to black spiky hair girl and said

1 cool your brother down make him clam again she said wed un angry face,

Yes boss all calm him down right nowe nummber 1 said as 1 flow here way her brother nummber 2 to help him calm down.

Then boss turn her face to brown long hair wed white skin strip girl and said wed stil un angry face

and 4 help yo big brother out the water right nowe"

red hair woman wed lab goat one ordered nummber 4 to help her big brother to get him out of icy water"

yes misster all help my big brother to get him out of cold water right a way said nummber 4

4 ran to where 3 fell and helped him out of the water.

Wans he was out of water he flow up to where nummber 2 and nummber 1 where standing in air and with anger written on his face hey said.

"What…the hell…is wrong with you bionic loser?" 3 said wed un angry face.

Then he tuck i a deep breath and cheak the water of his armor suit and said to him self.

o men i hate being wed!

he look at 2 wed un angry face and said 'that bionic basterd is gonna pay!

'en"that what you get for being raciss and making fun of my nummber 2 shouted angry at nummber 3

at 3, who was stil angry at him as wel.

Then nummber 1 look at them and said to them yay what "Whatever" lets go do are objective she said wed a smirk on her face as she start fly back to where boss was standing in air.

a boinic basterd no but he fink it funny to make raciss joke about my he said wed angry face as he look at his sister.

Then he contino to fink that he was fink of 5 minutes away to knocking his stupite little brother back to the water wed power full energy fist then he tought

where he can drown for all care' what un idoite is he though 2 wed a angry face.

If he fink im going let my guard down again then he is such un dumdass and a loser ime not going to fall for same trik again nummer 3 tough wed un angry face.

As 2 start to look at where 3 was standing in air and flow to hi mand said.

Idoite you fink i didnot hear you say bad think about my when you where talk in inside your head dumdass.

wel tobad for you robodick i can read people mind and tough robodroke!

and your about 5 second away from to start whoping your ass for good by blowing you up wed my most powerfull attack i have he said wed un angry face to nummber 3

and this is your final warning ime going to repeat my selfd because i hate repeat my self i hop you hade lissen to what said about you! he said angry wed un face stil looking at nummber 3.

Yay sure"bionic blue pinas ore what ever you are now lets sadel this old vasin way a fight to death so what do say big brother unleas your big blue scary chicken!

And Then all use my most power full blast to blow you smurterine he said wed evil smirk on his face then.

Then nummber 2 became more angry at nummber 3 for what he just said about him and said and he start charing his chi then he was standing in his fighthing pose ready to attack his little brother and kill him.

who do you think you are,making mockiry out of my little brother I will beat you down so badlily to scrap metel that not ifen are bosses can revive again so better appolise to my ore eles your dead said nummer 2 angry wed un angry face to nummber 3

you don't know how dangerouse can by big brother you realy dont wand to make my made nummber 2 because you wil by dead in sted of my he said evil smirk

then he also startding to charge his chi aswel

and begin standing in his fighthing pose ready to attack as wel then he said this is your lets warning as wel appolise to my for throw my into the cold water early all vergive you ore eles you can dead!

Then there came fly to them wed un angry look on her face and she said to them

3 stop bullying and mocking your big brother and 2 no picking on your little brother by toy wed hi mand both of you no violence to each other and both of you!

appoloice toe ach other mommy hate when hure her little babies are fighthing agains each other.

so remmeber to nice toe ach other ore eles all turn both of you into sweet and camble both of you up for luch she said wed un angry face.

as she look at them wed un evil smirk they both look in fear and they now what she was about to do to them and they both said.

Sorry mom why wond do it again!why now are live are at steak mother why wil appollocise to each other? and lissen to your oder they both said when they look in fear to the red long hair woman wed lab goat on.

Then black spiky hair girl flow to where her brother where standing and where one of underbosse was standing as wel she spoke and loudly No violence ore fighthing what rong wed two you said nummber 1 to her big brother wed un angry face.

Then nummber 3 said to nummber 1!

were and ader androids,and blue ninja boy he said to android 1 wed a evil smile on his face.

Then android 1 turn her face to android 3 and said

Idont nowe if other androids are awaking already and activid from there sleeping pot as for android 5 he own his back from base to help ose on are mission she said to android 3

Then android 2 turn his face to android 1 and said what do you mean no violence? And fighthing! he start this shouted! android 2 to android 1 as piont his finger to android 3 wed un angry look on on face.

Then android 3 turn his angry face to android 2 and said That not true you! You throw my into water remember your asshole #2 said #3

Then android 2 turn his angry face back to android 3 and said that not true you start this ore self by being raciss and making a mockiry out of my said #2 wed un angry look on his face to #3

Then they contino to insold each other for un hour wed using cures word and mocking each other and they where both andry at each other.

Robo loser licker said #2.

Blue horse pinas said #3,

As contino to insold each other they other where starthing to get annoy by them because they where mocking each other and telling them to stop by grap them put them part this of cross failed.

And they contino wed mocking each other on and on until there under boss hade inoff of them as return to her place on large piece of ice shud byfor this hole mess wed here two creation start.

She look at them angry piont both her hand and her two wise fingers at them star charge pink beam at them both a un angry face and unn evil smile.

Then she wink her head at other and to them wed tough and said tot hem android 1 and 4 my little babies move out of the way mommy is angry at her sons she going teach them a lission into by nice to each other she said true her mind to other two android girl.

They both said yes misters will do what you ask as they both move out of way from charge pink bean they both flow back to ther large piece of ice where stud byfore and they both watch wed un evil smirk on there face and said wel to bad for them they sould have lissen mother.

back the large piece of ice that 21 was standing on angry starting to charge pink energy beam call parelizer beam that where piont at android 2 and 3 she said #2 and #3 lissen closlily i had have inof enough of both you this wil end nowe! she shouting angry.

so she contino to charge her pink parelice beam!

As android 2 and 3 stop mocking and curesing each other and look atthe large piece of ice that android 21 was standing on in fear on there face

Then they both looked at each other with scared face and one of them said what she is she doing ose brother what do you fink is she going to do that one move her that can turn ose into sweet so she can eat up said #3 scared in fear to #2

Then android 2 start say in a scared and fear tone Idont'nowe about this brother'but it doesnot look good for os if why have to died here so by it he said wade a sad face to #3

Then they both said toe ach other sorry bother for insold and mocking wel never do it again now lets ties this bitch a lission as they both start to charge thre chi and change tot here fighthing pose ready to attack android 21 wed there most power full attacks they hade.

As she look at them wed un angry face and une evil smile she contino to charge her pink parelice energy beam the ground began to rise.

And then she fire pink parelice energy beam at them

But they both quiklily try dodge the attack wed there one attack but they where to late the beam hit them and it parelice them both as they bothb fail on small piece of ice.

And then they both scearm in pain as they where gething shock by parelice beam they both slow got up from there pain on small piece of ice then look at her.

and she start to fly add them wed charge attack use her fist as a sword just like zamasu and goku black did to vegeta and goku in trunks saga. the move she use was call mimik cry it copy attack of goku black call aura slicer but oder goku black use both her hand it was call double aura slicer as start slice at both of them wed both her hand destroy small piece of ice they where standing on.

Tobad for her they stil both hade some power in there body flow up in air and away from her wed high speed as they both turn there face and body and stop flying away stud in air and they both look front of them they saw her coming them wade a high speed.

And she stop in front of them and contino attack wed her double aura slicer as she evil laugh anry at them.

They both quikily now that whats was doing to do tem again so they both had plan donge her attack make fun of her they contino dodge her attacksband mock her they both said.

Hey motherfucking bitch you canot hit ose.

Then she said shutup!ime going teach you both lissen what happen when you pissof mommy my stupit little babies she shoutd angry add them,

They both contino to laugh at her they where having fun dodge her attacks.

This fight wend on and on un hour ore two until she hit them both in there chest wed her double aura slice rand then she kick them to ground on large big ice piece first android 2 then and android 3 both fall from sky land hard on large big piece of ice they both where unconscious add moment.

She look add them and fink what going to do next to them to punish them more for there bad behavejure from byfore she also now that they where android like hewitch miend they canot feel pain because of that.

And because she was attack them both earlily and that was to hard for her and they where both only temporary unconscious she now would they both would recover in a fu minute so she head a plan to beat by spariding them from each other and them gething them both of guard.

Then she flow to one of them look add one of them stud infront of him she evil smile in her though first monmmy you teach you a lission for bad byhavejure from byfore and for what you did to your brother! she tough wed un angry face she flow up ijn air abow him then wans she was high inoff stop flying up and look down and him wed un evil smile and sart charge down band him wed her double slice infrom of a cros just (like nam attack that he use again kid goku add when kid goku enter his fairy first tenkaichi world tournament)as she contino launch add android 2 wed her evil angry.

But he now her plan he quiklily dodnge her in nickof time by fly left side them she hit slice large piece of ice and it broke.

She stop when ice broke she look under her if she hit him but there was nobody there she bycame more piss off

Turn her head to her right and look and said no nobody there then she turn lef tand look and said nobody here idera then she turn her face and body to her back and look and said nobody byhine my idera but then when she look up out of nowhere kick was lift right to her face.

With cost to fly right infront of mountain and hit the ground realy hard and fell unconscious temporary.

The guy ho kick her said this is own fold bitch for attack my brother wed double aura slice cros and now going beat you up mother fucking bitch said android 3

As he flow up in air until he was high inoff to see her then flow a little front of her side so he good see her prefectlily no he star charge his chi wans hes was done hey start charge ulimate attack call super vulcan lazer beam.

As she wake up from her unconscious and look two her shrounding if there was anyone around her but there wans then she look down add feet fink hmm and said what happen to my! Ho attack my. She said un angry face and then she look up wed un angry face and evil smirk

And saw one of her androids in air charging ulimate attack she look closer vision then she said so your one ho attack my android 3 wel that toobad for you because now made mommy realily made now ime going punish her little baby by turn him into sweet wed my two specail move! Call sweet tooth ore hungry beam you choose she said wed un angry face un evil mirk.

As she was starthing charge her chi and choosing witch of two specail move to use on android 3 to turn him into food then said all fink choose by my seld what specail move all use i fink move sweet thooth sound inoff to turn you into a sweet form y to eat she said wed un evil tough.

As she start to charge her specail attack call sweet tooght to turn android 3 into food as contino charge until stop charge her move and look closer to android 3 then wed her super vision then she fought for a moment.

And look at him wed evil smile on her face and look closer to hi mand tough to her self that she nowe what he was going to do to her and she said to him out loud wel flikering her left wize finger to android 3

Then she said out loud tu tu tu oh oh oh you poor little baby are scared of mommy because she going to turn you into a sweet wed her specail move call sweeth thooth so she can cabolle you up hole for good she said wed un evil laugh on her face and look to him and.

she contino talking to him she nowe said to him wed evil smile on her face and she say to him and that why you are attack my wed one of your most power full uilimate attack call super vulgan lazer beam to protect yourself from my specail attack call! sweet tooth wel toobad for you! little son Your not only one ho has un uilimate attack. here and mommy can do that as wel she said wed evil smile.

as she start charge left hand in air just like kid buu and red death start to clow bigger and larger sizesh. of super sprit bomb untile it was big inoff then stop and scream add android 3 wec evil laugh on her face.

She said time for your punishmen my little baby you pisst mommy! off she scearm.(adsolute release ball)as throw the giant red death ball add android 3! to where was standing. She hope it would blow up' just like android 16 during wave in (dragonball fighter z) but that was not chase'as ball came closer and closer to android 3 he steard add her wed un evil smile on his face and said.

Sorry mommy! but hate to break it to you' but ime not as dum my big brother #16 i nowe what you did to him' you wand to do that bon my as wel tobad for you i dont fall for thoose old trick of you mommy like that loser brother of mind android 16 your wave plan he said wed un evil smile on his face.

As hey contino speaking and said when you blow him up for good you foght you wand to do it on my as wel toobad bitch it wond work because now how to defend my self ime not like that idoite android 16 how put his guard down for minute so that you gut kill him wel that not going hapen my.

and nowe that why have said inoff mommy lets end this shit for good pay back for android 16 he said as he ready to laungh his ulimate attack as wel finish here of for good hey releas it from his left arm cannon and scream out loud Hey evil smile on his face he said.

to her as he look add her wed un evil smile on his face ready to died motherfucking bitch your going pay kill my big brother android 16 i love him as brother but you kill him you bitch and foght i did not nowe what hapen to him wel toobad for you i saw it inside my sleeping chember tank wed my twin brother in lab add the base on tv that you kill him during wave just like cell kil him during cell games your going pay for that ime kil first for then searh for cell kill him as wel wed my brother android 6 nowe it time for you died for good eat this you abatish majin bitch he said as hey contino to scearm in anger and reveange on his face and he said(super vulcan lazer beam)as fire it his left arm canonn as laungh big blast torch android 21 red big death ball both uilimate attacks start to collitch wed each other android 21 start contino to laugh and said wel toobad little cry baby! you fink that your attack strong then mommy! uilimate attack wel.

toobad baby? this only they beging for you all give two choose to surive for you here are your chooshes why can do this easy ore hard way you chooshe son you better hurry ore all pick for you. she said wed evil laugh as she contino to charge chi to make her uilimate attack call Absolute Release Ball start grow stronger!

Then hey look add here wed left hand on his right arm as hey contino to hold his charge uilimate attack call super vulgan lazer beam add her red big death ball wed his left arm cannon! he saw that her attack was gething closer two him it was push his attack back to him slower because was weaker he now what would hapen.

If that uilimate attack land on him so he star to charge more chi as wel his uilimate attack bycame stronger as wel he said verget easy way ore hard way.

How about i just kil you bitch for what you it to my big brother #16 you did not spare his live Nowe died bitch ime going kil for what did to him he said screaming out loud to her wed angry face.

Ase they continuous two collich wed each other both there attack where ifen but her uilimate was gething stronge too stronge for him alone to hadel so she said wed evil laugh wel it was son fun toy wed you little using both are uilimate again each other wed un collich but ime afert all thing come to un end she said wed evil sad face when contino to charge her chi.

to make uilimate stronger then his it start to push his uilimate attack back add him hey nowe he hade no change again her but he was not going to give up he tough to him self and said in his mind men realy stronge she going to kill my if her attack his my then ime death

but ime going give up a canot big brother 16 would not give up idera nore did gohan again cell i have to do this for #16 and other she not my boss any more and ime not a mother chilld any more and i refust to died.

but if only my twin brother android 6 was awaken and here wed android 7 and 8 and 17 and 18 then would have kil this bitch for good he tough to him self but that was not the case he hade try some thing eles then he

look add other android and scearm out loud to them wed a evil smile on his face as they all start to look add him from there standing plase on large piece of ice

they all look add him for what hey was going to say to them hes said brothers and sisters and cousin are all going lissen here because she is are creator just like dr gero was byfor he was kil by are cousin android 17 and android 18 for diss oby his order wel why can do.

same if would all work togeher to combine are uilimate attack and destroy her for good byfor she make clone out of ose now lets go end this and rebel again by beytray because ime so done tacking order from any one.

Lets end this motherfucking of for good what do you guys fink why wil you help my beat here he scearm that them loud.

android 2 said verget it ime not help you can fuck your self and died by her after what you said to my about my skin wed you mockiry your one your on good bye asshole ime just going start my mission right to capture goku and his friend are joining my android 1 hey said.

As hey look add her when folw up in high in air until he was high inoff hev stop and look add her wen he said that to her and she look up add him wed un evil smile and said to him wed face looking add him up.

Sure brother lets go fine goku and niro and capture them alive and verget about this loser android 3 he good as death what un dumbass for dissobe un oder of her i hop he died for good after where lets kil his brother android 6 as wel she said wed un evil smile.

As she look add him flow high up in air until she was add his high then she stop flow right to her to him stop next and then she said thoose thing she just said.

She and him look down add android 21 there boss and they both said to her wil byback boss going capture goku and niro and his family alive and kil his friend they both said to her as both hade un evil smile on there face and they both start to evil laugh add android 3 because he wass going to died.

#21 look up add them wed a evil smile and said tot hem both sure go a head you both but dont verget no killing understand ore eles you both going died after ime done.

wed your cousin after you both eturn emety handit is that clear goed nowe go you two and make mommy proud she said wed evil smirk then she look back ad android and contino to charge to make her uilimate stronger so that her uilimate was stronger then his was.

They both android 1 and 2 look add her in fear for moment then smile add her wed and they both said to her yes misters 21 it shal by done wil bring them back but can atleast kil other z fighters if they stand in are way same android 17 and 18 because dare treator the said two her wed evil smile on there faces.

Android 21 look back up add them and said tot hem yes you both can kil thoose traitors for good and anyone eles ho get in both your ways complete both your mission.

Long as the both of you bring back goku and niro other saiyans alive vand wel it doesnot matter homany inouse people and chivilance you guys kil as long you both.

complete your objectives it doesnot matter nowe and remmember doenot fail my ore you what happen she said evil smirk on her face as she look back add android 3.

They both look down add android 21 face and they said evil smile on there faces oke boss wel capture goku and niro and other saiyans back alive if can get some back

up then will kil they other z fighters and there friends and familly if stand in are way they both said wed unj evil smirk on there faces.

Android 21 look back add them up one last time angry face and scearm out loud add them what are you two just standing there i told you two go capture goku and niro and other saiyans now go do objective she said angry add them but then she stop look add her body wed face and tough For momment and then she look back up add them.

wed un evil smile on her face as they both look back down add her wed fear in there eyeses then she said fine you big babbies take android 4 wed you both and go to back base and ask my sister to wake up android 10 and 9 to help you guys out.

and you both can ask android 5 as wel to you complete your objective nowe go you two and dont fail my she said wed un angry face and evil smile on her face aswel and as she look up add both of them and then she look back add android 3 startid contino charge more chi.

into her uilimate attack so hers became stronger then his and start push his back add him a little faster and she transfrom into her majin from witch look like buu to end collichs.

strukkle for good as uilimate start push mutch faster torch android 3 his uilimate attack was start get weaker but he was going to give up as hey als ohade a plan startid to charge more chi and hade un evil smirk on his face he when look add her face hey contino to smirk and said to her face as she look add him as wel.

You fink your going to win this collich just because you transfrom into your true that make uilimate attack stronger then mein so that you can kil for good he said wed stil evil smirk on his face as look ad her.

She stil look add his face she start to laugh add hi mand said to him o poor little baby if you stil fink of a way to kil mommy i like to see you try do that.

because there is no for you to win nowe in my true huhahahaha you just died farwel little baby of mien i wond miss baby ho dissoby mommy now died she said as contino to evil laugh but then she look closer add #3 and she was chock add him and his power was rising more

and up she nowe what was going to do hey was going to transfrom into his final from as wel witch is call his super buff from witch is same size as android 14.

He contino to look add her wed un evil smile start to scearm out loud add her witch hurt her ears then then she contino to laugh add him to scare him to died but did not work because contino scearm out loud hes said.

If you fink im going died your handfor good just because your in your true from and because your uilimate attack add my and fink you can win of my.

just you fink done and weak then your ifen a bigger bitch then i fought you where byfore no your ifen more then that your dumbass bitch as wel your going for laugh add early for killing my big brother #16 he said add her wed a smirk on his face and he contino speak.

To her when she contino look add him and wed un evil smirk on her face as she about interupt him he stop her by say dont interupte my yet ime not done bitch.

She start to get angry and angry as look add him so mutch anger in her eyes she said fine you big baby end wans your done speaking son ime going to kil you for good so hury up finish your spiece so thatb why can end this ca tand mouse game for good nowe she said wed un angry face add him.

He look add her wed smirk on his face and he start charge his chi for his transfromation witch is call his super robo buff from as he contino to scearm out loud hey contino to speak add her and hey said to her.

You here ime going to make it my pursole mission to kill you for good you big bitch all make pay for everyone one kil by turn you into scrap metal bitch there wil by nothing left of you any more when ime done wed you bitch nowe lets end for good he said.

as he start to transfrom into his true from hyuaaaa hyuaaaa hey scearm as his musle start grow his hair became longer his left arm cannon grow bigger and stronger so did his right hand and both his two legt start bycome bigger and large as wel wed more musle.

Same wed his uppear body got bigger and larger wed more musle and his udderbody as wel got bigger and larger wed more musles and his feat grow bigger as wel and his bycame a little bigger as wel his hole became all most same size as android 16 but inteijurlily but close.

Wans his transfromation was done he start to evil smirk add her and wed stil angry face hey said nowe time this for good all pay for you did big brother #16 remember what told my and #6 when why where younger he said wed to her wed un angry face as look add her he clost his eyes to remember what his big brother told him and his.

Twin brother #6 as (flashback start to play)hey remember every thing big bro said to them when they where younger when they where play outside by a larger trees add forest wed there father dr gero and there mother android 21 they where having fun until a groep bandits show up and ruin every thing by trying to mock.

there mother and father hey and twin brother try to defende them but they failed and they where mocked as by other two bandit girls hop was lost until.

bigbrother came wed other androids they beat grap out of all thoose bandits knocking them unconscious then androids how knock thoose bandits unconscious dratch their body back nineer bye town so that police arest the bandit by putthing them in jell for good then.

There big brother #16 return and said lissen good my little brothers what ime about to tell you two is that you both must never give up ifen when thing look bad for both of you and remember both you two must all ways protect nature and they animals and civilians i mean.

inounse people ho live on this earth and your familly and friend dont verget that ifen if they are peace full alien from a nader planet ore from nader solor system.

It doesnot matter where they came from ore what race there are aslong as two you promis my that you both will protect every living thing that move and is not a villains ore bad guys oke so just remember you two that will both keep that promis ifen if something bad hapen to my ore some how died remember both you to keep that promis you two made to nowe oke boys android 16 said to his little twin brothers when they where younger they both look add him and they both said to him happy smile

Why promish big brother to protect everything that move and live and why wil never hurt any animals ore nature ore inouse people ore civilians ore other race from outer space that inousend why wil protect all and hole soler system as wel and why will keep that promist.

Ifen when are creators and other androrids disscide to bycome evil and destroy nature and all living thing that exits why will stop them kil are creators and.

other androids that choose evil pad why wil destroy so badlily that all of them wil never harm the inouses live never again that promish why wil keep forever.

bigbrother they both said to android 16 wed a smile on there face as look up add there big brother 16 hey look down add them and startdit to smile as wel and said good ime proud of you two so how about why hade back to base lab all give you some ice creame so can keep.

promish wed a pinky swear he said wed smile as he pick them both up wed his hand plase then under both his arm and said hold on as start to fly back up in air untile he was high inoff then hey stop his body to his left where base was and he flow wed high speed back to home

base from dr gero and android 21 then both them look add him and said oke big bro that pinky swear and yay ice cream they said happy as de three of them left wed rest of other androids and ther creators flashback end.

* * *

size=1 noshade A/N: Well that's it for now. I personally liked writing this chapter and I hope you well enjoy reading it/p


End file.
